


Making Exceptions

by Bloodysyren



Category: Good Game (TV 2017)
Genre: Affection, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Chocolate, Come out of your shell a little, First Time, Fluffy, Love Languages, Lust Confessions, M/M, Nipple Licking, Scratching, Sweet, The start of a handjob, True Confessions, handjobs, reading this will give you cavities, teeth-rotting sweetness, touch me like you love me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Summary: Ryland doesn’t like to be touched, but he could make an exception for Alex.
Relationships: Ryland/Alex Taylor (Good Game)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 30





	1. Is Sharing Pizza Considered A Love Language?

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, this turned into way more than I initially thought it would be...

He had flinched the first time Alex had hugged him. But the warm contact was somehow comforting and soon he found himself conditioned, like a dog, to crave any simple touch, no matter how small, from the lanky stoner.

Alex was sprawled out on the couch, long limbs in awkwardly comfortable positions, looking like a ragdoll of himself; boneless and content. Ryland was flipping through a book, luckily one that Alex hadn't borrowed to read in the bath. The stoner's head tilted in Ry's direction and his voice floated to the gamer in lazy waves, carried on the summer heat seeping into the apartment.

"I learned that my love language is physical touch." Alex droned sleepily.

"Obviously. I could have told you that. What the fuck is a love language anyway? You mean like French?" Ry looked up from his book, catching his roommate's side-eyed look.

"No. It’s like how you show affection. I read it in a book once."

"You can read?" Ry joked with a derisive snort.

"Yeah, I can read. I read all the time."

"Yeah? I bet you think you’re such an intellectual. Let me guess, you read Playboy for the articles?"

"Hey! They’re informative and well written, alright?" Alex defended, an easy smile crossing his face. He swung his legs onto the floor and cracked his neck. It felt like he had been lying on the couch for hours. He probably had. This lithe puppy of a man stood up and leaned against the arm of Ryland's chair.

"I wonder what your love language is, Ry-Ry?" The nickname made Ryland squirm inside his head. Over the past few months he had gotten more comfortable with, no, he'd come to expect, Alex to drape himself over Ryland, kissing his cheek. Or petting his hair absentmindedly. Alex seemed to have an unhealthy obsession with calling Ryland beautiful, especially when the gamer didn't feel like he deserved to hear such kind words directed at him.

"I don't know, Lexi, how many love languages are there?"

"Uhh, five, I think." He counted on his fingers, "I read the book a while ago, but I think they're stuff like getting gifts, spending quality time together, saying nice things, uh, doing nice things, and my personal favourite, physical touch." The stoner smirked and draped an arm around Ryland to emphasize his point.

"Doing nice things? What, like sharing your nachos with me?" Ry suggested with a chuckle, trying to think what he would be most alright with.

"Do you ever mind that I call you beautiful all of the time?" Alex asked, pulling at a loose thread on the arm of the chair. He never wanted to do anything that made the gamer uncomfortable, but he also really couldn't help himself. Ryland was the most perfect human being he had ever met, and he didn't know how else to express it.

"I don't think so? I guess I've just gotten used to it." Ry admitted, feeling like Alex’s affection had gradually been getting more handsy. It was breaking down Ry’s barriers until he was hungry for more. But he could never ask for it, no matter how badly he was craving it. He had been so secretive and solitary for so long, he didn't even know how to go about asking for something like that. Ryland had just thought that his roommate was being a tease when Alex wouldn’t do more to him.

Alex had always thought of him showing Ryland affection was a natural progression. It started out as kind touches, just two bros interacting in a purely heterosexual way. But soon Alex felt himself becoming more attracted to the gamer. Alex wanted permission to do more, but Ryland never asked and he didn’t want to push too far.

Alex had gradually introduced more obvious affectionate interactions into their daily contact, but he didn’t really think anything of the stakes being ramped up. He had never thought to ask, thinking that one day, when he was ready that Ry would come out and make his desires clear. Alex felt like he had been waiting years, like when a knight finally got to awaken the princess with a kiss. What did he have to do to get Ryland to open up to him?

"I don't know, I feel like all of them aren't really me, you know? I'm not really a gift person. I get embarrassed when people compliment me. I've only gotten used to yours because you do it all of the damn time. As for quality time, I live with you, I couldn't escape your positivity if I tried." Ryland smirked and Alex's grin widened, as if emphasizing the gamer's point.

"I've only recently gotten used to you touching me more, and you pretty much take care of all of the chores around the house, when you're not high as a motherfucking kite, that is." Alex couldn't argue with that.

"So when it comes to what I appreciate most, I can't really choose. I'd rather just watch dumb movies with you and split a pizza. Is there a sixth language we can add, just chilling like normal human beings?" Alex giggled and pushed off of the arm of the couch.

"What if we tried some experiments and you told me if there was something you liked or not?"

"I mean, it's not like we don't have the time." Ryland admitted.

"Great! We'll start tomorrow!" The gamer felt a jolt of electricity pulse down his spine as Alex rested his hands on Ryland's shoulders and squeezed. Man, it was going to be a long, exhausting fucking week. Ryland already couldn't wait for it to be over.


	2. It's the Thought That Counts

Alex looked at the clock. It was almost 7 a.m. He saw the morning light seeping through the blinds and stretched. For having gone to bed later than usual, he was wide awake. He slid his stockinged feet onto the chilly floor and tossed the blankets off. It was time for some good deeds.

The lanky stoner pulled on his pants from yesterday and padded to the kitchen to make some coffee. Ryland wouldn't be up for another few hours and he wanted to get going on his plan sooner rather than later. He eyed the dishes in the sink and put his hands on his hips.

"Let's do this!"

Ry awoke to light music coming through his bedroom door. He slid on a pair of shorts on his littered bedroom floor, hoping that they were clean and opened the portal to another world. The couch was put away and the pillows looked fluffed. The coffee table that normally had old energy drink cans and an assortment of snack wrappers was spotless. The side tables just had lamps and nothing else. Any trash or odds and ends that were on the floor were cleared away.

Ryland found Alex in the kitchen, doing dishes, humming along to some indie jazz record on the normally silent record player. The kitchen was clutter free, counters clean and minimalistic, a fresh pot of coffee was brewing. That perked the gamer up a bit and he poured himself a mug and Alex turned at the sound.

"Good morning, gorgeous!" Alex tittered like a 1950's housewife. Ry cocked an eyebrow at his leggy roommate, clad in a tight pair of boxers, a work t-shirt and the one apron they had around the kitchen for some reason.

"Morning. Hey, uh, what have you been up to? The place looks brand new." Ry leaned against the counter as Alex dried the last few dishes. The stoner turned that enthusiastic smile on Ry and refilled his own mug.

"Just a little spring cleaning. We have been so lazy recently, I figured the place could use with a little freshening up. I was up earlier than usual and wanted to do something that would brighten your day." Alex sipped at his coffee and Ry huffed a surprised smile. The apartment looked decent for once. I guess that's what a little elbow grease can get you.

"Thanks. I- For all of your hard work, I mean." Ry ran a hand through his hair and blew a loose strand away from his mouth. Alex positively beamed, "Oh, we're not done yet, mister. You go take a shower, I'm going to tackle your room. Don't worry, I won't move anything around."

Ry wasn't so sure about letting Alex into his room, but he did trust his roommate with living in the same apartment, he could probably trust Alex with his stuff. Ry finished his coffee and wandered into the bathroom. Once the water was running Alex got to work, picking up trash and throwing laundry into the beat up hamper in the corner. He stripped Ryland's bed and made a trip to the laundry room down the hall.

Coming back, he pulled a relatively clean set of sheets out and remade the bed. Ryland came out of the bathroom, hair damp, a towel around his waist, smelling fresh and clean.

"Oh, man, you didn't have to-" Ryland started to protest, but ultimately, it was nice having someone dote on and take care of him for once. His mind was so often de-motivating, it was hard to find the energy to get out of bed some days. Alex's efforts made him calmer, the picked-up room made him breathe a little easier, finding it less stressful to get his thoughts in order.

"But I wanted to. That's what's important. I live here too, and without a job, I might as well pull some of the weight, right?" Ry couldn't argue with that. The stoner's honest comments and positive energy made Ry want to do better too.

"Hey, uh, what do you say, since it's such a nice day, we go grab something to eat and picnic with the gang?" Alex's eyes lit up like Christmas lights and he hurried off to go change the laundry before they joined everyone at the park close by for drinks and sandwiches.


	3. True Confessions

Outside of their tiny apartment the sky was manifesting a grey drizzle. Alex was puttering around his bedroom. Which was also their living room. Which was also their kitchen. Which was also their foyer. At least, he wished that they were in a place where you could have a foyer.

He had wracked his brain for days trying to figure out what to get Ry. It had to be something meaningful. Something special. He felt his heart do back flips every time that Ry turned that rare smile on him. And Alex would swear to anyone who was willing to listen that the gamer had a glow beneath his feet. Ryland's laid-back roommate looked at him like he was Alex's whole world.

Alex was putting the finishing touches on Ry's gift when the gamer's door opened and Ry stood there sleepily, having finally woken up from a nap. The dreary weather always made him sleepy. And honestly a bit depressed too, but who didn't get a little introspective and down when the weather was so perfectly matching your inner mood?

The stoner managed to keep his voice low, knowing that the dark clouds outside and Ry's pension for dozing during storms made the gamer a little more fragile than normal.

"Hey there, sleepyhead." Alex chirped. Ry could swear that his roommate was the one keeping all of the sunshine hostage with the way he turned that 1000 watt smile in the gamer's direction. Alex patted the spot on the couch next to him and Ryland shuffled over in his sweats and plopped down.

"What's this?" Ry questioned, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes with the heel of his hand.

"Well," Alex said, matter of factly, "Since it's the last day of our little experiment and we have gone through almost all of the five love languages, I figured we would end off with gift-giving. So, I got you a little something." He watched as Ryland reached for the package and tore open the paper like it was Christmas morning. He lifted out a small package of chocolates and a note. Ry's fingers slipped open the seal and read, "Look at me."

The gamer's head turned to glance at his roommate, who now had a rosy blush staining his high cheekbones. Ry just looked between the note and Alex for a moment.

"Are you trying to tell me that you're my present, Lexi?" Alex couldn't keep a smile from creeping onto his face as he nodded. Ry tossed the note onto the coffee table and smirked, picking up one of Alex's delicate hands in his large warm ones,

"You have to be the best present that I have ever received." His candor made Alex squirm. His goal was to make Ryland feel needed and appreciated. He didn't realize how much of his goal would backfire against him, having Ry turn the tables and blast him with a heavy compliment like that. Ryland kissed the back of Alex's hand like they were in a Disney movie. Alex blushed harder.

"So, uh, the last language, as you know, is touch, my personal favourite. Now," Alex hurried, "I don't mean to rush you or anything but I was wondering how you felt about stuff like that, if you liked it, if you hated it?"

Ryland swallowed. It was now or never. He was always so unsure of himself all of the time. Alex always seemed to blaze forward with undeterred confidence. They were different on so many levels. Polar opposites. For example, Ryland's wardrobe was blandly consistent, where Alex's looked like every piece of clothing he owned came from a 1980’s thrift store that was going out of business and everything must go.

"When it comes to you," Ry started. He couldn't look Alex in the face, knowing that he would just implode in on himself if he did, "When it comes to you, I just lose my shit, man." There it was. Out in the open. Ryland was always one for brutal honesty, but when it came to his feelings towards his lanky roommate, he had such a hard time expressing himself.

"True confessions?" Ry disentangled his fingers and stole a glance at Alex, sitting as patiently as a statue on the opposite end of the couch. It felt like his overly-attached roommate was miles away.

"What's on your mind, Ry-Ry?" Alex's easy smile melted Ryland's nervousness a little, knowing that Alex always took everything in his easy going way.

"It's embarrassing, but I've actually jacked off more times than I can count to dreams of just plowing you senseless, but I have always been too shy to say anything." Ry glanced down at his hands again.

"How come I've never heard about this?!" Ryland was expecting explosive anger and denial, but the stoner just sounded mildly offended, like he hadn't been in on the surprise.

"I had to be quiet." Ry confessed, feeling that familiar rush of heat down his neck. Alex chuckled, "You're always quiet, dude."

"I know, but this seemed like such a...private thing."

"So private that you couldn't share it with the other person involved, who would have listened to anything you had to say?"

"Are you mad?" Ry looked downcast.

"No, I'm miffed that I wasn't invited sooner." Alex's smile was gentle and teasing. That made Ryland feel a little better.

"Do we have time for a few more true confessions?" Alex asked.

"We have all of the time in the world, darling." Ry joked, but the nickname felt right somehow.

"I've always wanted to be on the receiving end of that gorgeous dick of yours, baby." Alex mused, running a hand through his hair and leaning back lazily against the cushions. Ryland nearly gaped. So they had been on the same wavelength about something. It just took the magic of reading and a rainy afternoon to come out into the open. For once, Ryland knew that he had to make a decision. And he knew exactly what the choice had to be.


	4. The Most Beautiful View

It was agonizing days later. Alex had a vague idea of how he had gotten himself into this position: with Ryland being all handsy with him; those sure fingers stroking greedily between his legs. He thought that it probably had something to do with rain and burning confessions, but his brain was hazy as Ry's mouth sucked a hickie into his neck.

He had always thought that Ryland was such a closeted person, closing off his mind and his emotions from any outsiders. Alex thought that he had more than enough of everything for the two of them. Ry always said that he was too much: too loud, too flirty, too energetic, too much Everything. There were times when Ryland just needed some peace and quiet. So Alex would take a few hits and sprawl out on the couch for hours, thinking about thinking or whatever philosophical bullshit crossed his brain.

He had even caught Ryland staring distractedly every so often when he took a hit, the gamer watching as his eyes would go half mast, leaning his head back to exhale the smoke, pluming from his lips like a lover's lingering kiss.

Ryland had thought more times than he could count of the soft small noises that the stoner would make as he nipped at that jaw line, as sharp as a razor's edge. How he would trace his fingers down Alex's neck, freshly shaven, skin soft beneath his hands. How his mouth would water as he sunk to his knees and sucked the flared head of Alex's cock against his tongue, pressing his nose to those dark musky curls.

All of his daydreams were flashing into reality as he felt Alex's needy shivers. The older man's fingers were gripping gratuitous handfuls of the front of Ry's shirt. His dreams were here in front of him, in living, warm color. Alex was real, and burning hot beneath Ryland's hands, low sighs slipping past those damp lips.

"Ry- Ahh..." Alex's throaty moans were fueling the burn in the pit of Ryland's stomach and he lifted himself from the crook of Alex's throat to stare hungrily into those deep brown eyes.

"I'm loving all of the attention, but wouldn't this be more comfortable on the couch or in your room?"

"My room?" Ryland suddenly had a dirty thought cross the dirt road that was his mind. His room was never off limits to Alex, but they didn't exactly spend a lot of time in there. He mostly just used it to store his crap and sleep. But thinking about Alex sprawled over his sheets, the stoner's smell being ground into the fabric from him driving into his leggy roommate made his brain glitch out for a second.

Ry pushed off of the wall, tangling their fingers as he dragged Alex towards his bedroom. Once again, the gamer's room was a complete warzone of dirty clothes and discarded junk. Alex was normally fairly clean, but his vices made it a struggle. He was a bit too lazy and a bit too focused on where Ry's mouth was hovering at the moment to pursue any more thought about the state of his friend's bedroom.

"Oh...Ry-, Aaaah!" Ryland had tackled Alex to the rumpled sheets, those curious hands ghosting under the stoner's shirt to drag damp trails across his ribs, thumbs brushing over his sensitive nipples, making him squirm.

"Didn't you say that this was one of your major turn-on's? To be trapped under me, helpless and begging?" Ry's words were riling Alex up more than he thought they would.

"I don't remember saying that." Alex honestly couldn't remember confessing something so blatant to his roommate, but he was sure something may have come out during his combination bong and beer sessions.

"You were babbling like a fool, as usual, a few nights ago, and I looked over and you just blurted it out like it was everyday conversation. I couldn't get over how normal you made it sound."

"Did I really say something like that?" Alex's cheeks pinked as he was teased by Ryland pushing their hips together, the gamer grinding against the man below him, Alex's stiffening erection pressing against his thigh.

"You certainly don't seem to be complaining now..." Ry shot back, sucking on the stoner's lower lip.

"Oh, I would hope not. I've got such a beautiful view." Alex shifted his hips and Ryland was caught off guard as a sultry whimper slipped past Alex's lips. He truly was irresistible, the gamer thought, with those hazy deep eyes and that slim waist. Alex had a surprisingly strong grip. Ry learned that minutes ago when he thought that Lexi would bring him to his knees, squeezing a hand between the gamer's legs in rough teasing strokes.

Ryland's brain was tripping over itself with thoughts about the future. About how Alex would stiffen under his fingers, grasping at the gamer's toned shoulders, their voices echoing off of the dingy walls of his cluttered bedroom. Alex's fingers brought him crashing back to reality once again as he slid a deft hand in between them, squeezing the gentle curve of the gamer's thick sex through his pants.

"If I did say something like that, does it hurt to add that I want this all to myself?" Alex's squeezing fingers were making Ry lightheaded as the stoner arched against him, pulling the gamer down for a promise-filled kiss.

"I'll give you whatever you want, baby, just don't ever stop loving me." Ry mumbled against Alex's throat, leaving damp kisses against that pale skin.

"I'll always love you, Ryland." Alex mumbled into the gamer's shoulder, tensing as Ry ground their hips together. The gamer was whispering sweet nothings into Alex's ear.

"It's always been you. From the moment I first saw you." Ry mumbled. Alex sat up on his elbows and shot the gamer a look.

"The first time you saw me was when you were watching me puking my guts out in that dingy bar bathroom. That first time?"

"Yeah, that time." Ryland purred against the stoner's jaw. Teasing nips had Alex falling back against the pillows.

"Gross."

"I know, right?" Ry agreed with a smirk, tugging at their jeans, pulling Alex's worn shirt over his head and tossing it to the floor.

"But, I'm much more disgusting now, don't you think?" Alex giggled as Ry wiggled a hand inside Alex's boxers, his fingers curling around the stoner's weeping shaft.

"Absolutely filthy, Lexi." Ryland's squeezing fingers made Alex moan. It was going to be a long, exhausting night. Totally worth it.


	5. Summer Heat

Ryland's fingers were searing against Alex's skin, raising tiny shudders and small, irresistible noises. The gamer's lips were attached to Lexi's neck, cradling his head in sure fingers, as if the stoner's skull was the cup that he drank the blood of his enemies from. Alex felt appreciated and revered, like a holy relic.

"Mmmm...you're so hot, Lexi..." Ryland's voice was wolfish and predatory as the gamer's thumb swiped across the slick head of Alex's cock, feeling the stoner jolt in that hungry grip. He was gnawing his lip. His high had worn off hours ago, but he felt as euphoric as if he had just discovered a beautiful new drug.

"I can't help it...When it's you..." Alex's words transformed into a moan as Ryland's breath curled against his ear. He was gripping the gamer's biceps in clenching fingers, hips pushing up against that squeezing delicious pressure. Ryland's fingers wandered, leaving him tense with need. But Ry lapped down between Alex's collarbones and sucked one of the stoner’s pink nipples into his mouth.

"Nngh!" Alex's hands buried themselves in Ry's hair, wanting him closer, wanting to melt under the slick sinful heat of the gamer's tongue. Ryland worked his way down to the prize between his roommate's legs. That tongue sliding against the sensitive skin, circling the flared head and diving down, saliva running in sensual rivulets down Alex's warm shaft, slick and velvet smooth.

The stoner collapsed to the sheets with a yelp of pleasure, gripping the already rumpled sheets in between his fingers. Ryland's voice floated over Alex's mind as that hand squeezed him in a slippery grip,

"You're gorgeous like this, Lexi, all flushed and ready for me..." Ryland smirked and dove down again, dragging his tongue along the underside, feeling the stoner flinch under him.

"I was born ready, baby..." A playful smirk skittered across the stoner's mouth.

"Then I guess you wouldn't mind if I..." Ry's voice trailed off as he slid a well-lubed finger against Alex's backside, circling that puckered hole teasingly. Alex's muscles clenched against the intrusion, but he groaned all the same as Ry's curling finger slid in smoothly.

"Ohh...fuck...!" Alex's breath was ragged as he arched against the gamer's hand, twisting and squirming inside. He was shifting his hips up, wanting more. More fingers, more pleasure, more of Ryland teasing him, filling him, making him feel like the most wanted person on earth.

"Can you take another, sweetheart?" Ry's cool tone made the stoner quiver in anticipation, squeezing his muscles greedily against the push of two fingers, scissoring him open as slowly and gently as Ry could manage. Another greedy sound flew past the stoner's lips as Ry dragged his tongue along the underside of Alex's weeping shaft, savoring every tiny shudder, every teeth-bitten moan.

"Ohhh, Ry- Please...." Alex's eyes were squeezed shut. He knew that if he looked he would just blow his load immediately. With the way that he knew Ry was looking at him right now, with those half-lidded bedroom eyes, a knowing smirk playing across that perfect mouth. Even just thinking about it, Alex was playing a dangerous game.

"Hm? You want more?" A third finger stroked the sweat-slick space under Alex's balls, threatening to slide alongside its friends, already two knuckles deep in Alex's quivering hole. He wasn't sure he was going to last much longer, but he had to try. He had to be strong. He had to get to that final base with Ryland or he would never forgive himself.

The stoner nodded weakly, feeling the tight stretch of three of Ryland's meaty fingers, coated with lube, slide gingerly into his body. The pressure was nearly too much, choking him. He focused on his breathing, erratic and sharp in his lungs. He took one long steadying breath and it left him immediately in one swift rush as Ry twisted his hand, those digits stretching him open.

"You're doing so good for me, baby..." Ry cooed. Alex couldn't stop a smirk from slipping across his mouth.

"Don't you mean 'well'?" He chuckled and gritted his teeth as Ryland shoved his hand against Alex's hips in a punishing gesture, "Nnngh! Ry-Ahhh!"

"Don't get mouthy with me, sweetheart, or there's more where that came from." Alex was panting, hoping to god that Ry would give him more where that came from. But those slick fingers were pulled from between his legs and he suddenly felt boneless and empty. Alex cracked his eyes open and let out a sharp gasp.

Ryland was kneeling between his legs, body slick with Summer-sweat, dribbling a copious amount of lube onto his cock. It jerked in the circle of his fingers and Alex drew his lower lip into his mouth to worry the rosy pink skin between his teeth. Ry glanced up from his preparations and Alex saw a seductive flash of lightening behind those dark cloudy eyes.

"Are you ready for me, Lexi?" The stoner's nickname coming from his roommate, looking like a damn sexual buffet, made Alex's whole body stand at attention. He felt like he was looking at the fiercest predator. And he was more than ready to be eaten alive.

"Oh, fuck me. Ry, I'm so ready for you..." Alex's brain was stumbling over itself. How Ryland looked, looming over him like his imminent demise. How the sultry fire behind those normally kind eyes made his stomach churn in lustful waves. Ryland held one of Alex's knees in a commanding grip and pushed his hips forward with practiced precision, sliding in, inch after inch, until the stoner was dizzy from pleasure.

"Ohhh! Ry, please...Nngh!" Alex was biting his lip again, the sheets strangled in his fists. Ryland pulled out and shoved in, slow and smooth, watching as the stoner's face twisted in agonizing lust.

"Is it too much, Lexi?" Ry's voice was soft and concerned, but he got his answer as Alex opened his eyes and a guttural moan slipped past those rosy lips, back arching to get Ry deeper.

"I can never get enough of you, baby." Alex purred, lifting his hips to meet Ryland's thrusts, faster now; gripping Alex's pale thighs, muscles tense beneath Ryland's hands. Their bodies crashed together as Alex's nails left red trails of desire along Ry's back, a path that the stoner's fingers were sure to travel many times in the future.

Ryland caught the fluttering sighs that Alex let slip past his lips, burrowing under Ryland's tongue for when the stoner would go looking for them, lapping at the entrance to the secret cave of Ryland's mouth.

They lay in a tangled heap on the sweat-cool sheets, hearts pounding together, fingers running appreciatively down warm backs. Alex's hands traced paths into the gamer's smooth locks as Ryland's own scraped through the stoner's dark hair. Alex nuzzled into the crook of Ry's shoulder, resting against the hollow in the gamer's chest that felt like it was made for him. Ry kissed Alex's forehead and he snuggled further against Ry's side, squeezing tight.

"I wish we could always stay like this, Ry-Ry." Alex's cute nickname for him made Ryland smirk. He pulled Alex closer, pressing his nose into those chocolate curls,

"For as long as you want, baby..."


End file.
